


【赫海】《秘密》

by Rabbit5990



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 09:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbit5990/pseuds/Rabbit5990





	【赫海】《秘密》

李赫宰和李东海之间有一个只有他们两个人才知道的秘密，每当他们两个人都有大段的空闲时间的时候，他们两个人总是会待在家里哪也不去，李东海一丝不挂的躺在床心，眼上蒙着红色的丝线，双手被皮质的手铐束缚着捆在床头，挺立的乳尖上夹着带着两个小铃铛的乳夹，只要李东海有一点动作，身前的铃铛便会叮当作响。

这是一个不为人知的小秘密，李赫宰那见不得光的占有欲与施虐欲只有在此时才能得到满足，而李东海却享受其中，他很喜欢李赫宰对于他近乎偏执的占有欲，而他又何尝不是，在李赫宰替他戴上项圈的时候他也将手中的皮质项圈系在了李赫宰脖颈上。

李东海替人系好了项圈后便将那皮带的末端攥在了手里，李赫宰因为他手上的动作稍微俯下了身子，望着李东海那双闪亮的双眼兀自的笑开，他有点不想蒙上他的眼睛了。  
垂头用嘴唇碰了下那人挺翘的鼻尖，滚烫湿润的气息喷洒在他脸上，带着些他常用的牙膏的草莓味儿，他小声的对身下那像只猫儿一样勾着嘴角的人说到：“接下来的好长一段时间我们都没有行程哦？”  
李东海笑着，眉眼和嘴角勾勒出诱人的弧度，他稍稍抬了抬头，轻轻的碰了下对方的唇，而后又将那人饱满的下唇含在嘴里吮吸啃咬，含糊不清的让对方不要再浪费时间。

等到那只像饿了许久的小猫尝够了唇瓣的滋味，李赫宰的下唇都被蹂躏的肿大了一圈，殷红着泛着水光，偏偏那只小猫望向他的眼神澄澈又纯真，当真像个天真无邪的孩子，可那膝盖却不安分着极其色情的磨蹭着他渐渐起了反应的下身。

骨节分明的大手顺着肌肉紧实的腰线摸下去，李东海那一块敏感的要命，一下子就软了身子，仰着优美的天鹅颈大口大口的喘着气。李赫宰笑，摇着头对那人说到：“宝宝这么敏感的话可不行啊...”  
一手磨挲着大腿内侧的嫩肉，一手将放在床头的黑色丁字裤拿下来给那人穿上，黑色的布料在他白皙的皮肤的映衬下显得更为诱人，李赫宰深吸了口气，手又顺着饱满的臀瓣滑上去，虎口卡在臀缝间摩擦着，直到那人像忍受不住了似的开始晃着腰他才将手指沾满了那一处黏腻的液体，探进那一处温暖潮湿的甬道里。

李赫宰一手在李东海体内探索开拓着，另一只手则在那人紧实的背部来回的磨挲着，时而滑到丁字裤那细细的系带处，用手指勾起那根黑色的细线，让那根细线从指尖脱落准确的弹在腰间的软肉上。  
“嗯——！”与那细线接触皮肤同时出现的是李东海的闷哼声，细线打在皮肤上的痛感并不是很强烈，反而让他因为羞耻心而变的更加敏感。  
在李东海紧致的后穴里开拓的男人怎么会不知道这个小秘密，可他却变本加厉的去拨弄那根黑色的细线，看着身下的人不自觉地皱着眉呻吟的模样心情大好，感受着那紧致的甬道不自觉地收缩着将自己的往深处吮吸。

还未等他将手指从那人的体内抽出来，李东海就卷着那攥在自己手里的皮带将附在自己上方的人拉到了面前，他用脚掌去蹭对方的小腿，一口咬上那人的唇，含含糊糊的开口道：“你再不进来的话，当心我废了你这根没有用的东西。”

领了圣旨的李赫宰拉起身下那人的双腿，将其拉开摆成一个门户大开的姿势，一手握住自己肿胀不已的性器的顶端抵在那正寂寞的一张一合的穴口，另一只手探到前方去开始替对方撸动着兴奋的正在流泪的分身。插入的时候他目不转睛的盯着面前的人的脸，看着对方因为一开始的进入而皱起眉头后来那紧皱着的眉头又舒展开来，整根没入后，那人脸上的表情彻底变成沉迷于情欲的模样。

湿润的薄唇大张着，粉嫩的舌尖若隐若现，时而探出口腔时而舔弄一圈自己那湿漉漉的嘴唇，那双迷人的眼睛此时此刻已然盈满了情欲，迷离着没了焦距，却还是柔情似水的望着撑在自己上方的人。

光是这样就让李赫宰埋在李东海体内的性器又涨大了一圈，对方明显是不太适应他那又涨大了一个尺寸的性器，皱着眉小声的哼哼着抱怨——  
“你怎么...这么大...”  
“啊...真的要死了...”

那张美艳的脸庞配上此时变得迷离的眼神以及糟糕的台词，简直比春药还管用，李赫宰直觉自己再忍下去就要萎了，还没等人反应过来就压稳了那人的腰肢，开始大开大合的操弄起来。

李东海在李赫宰密集的顶弄下早就没了力气，手指攥着握在手心里的皮带却有没有力气攥紧，只能眼睁睁的看着那人直起身子来，将他酸软无力的双腿架在肩膀上，抬高了自己的腰臀接受他一下猛过一下的操弄。

润滑剂混着肠液以及两个人的体液将两个人的交合之处弄的一塌糊涂，在快速的抽插下那些液体很快就变成了白色的泡沫，乱七八糟的糊在穴口，与殷红充血的穴口形成的对比实在是太具视觉冲击效果，李赫宰深吸了口气抽出身来，将人翻成跪趴的姿势。

扒开那在自己的撞击下已经变成了粉红色的臀瓣露出那一处殷红的穴口，便又一次的将自己送了进去。李赫宰的双手握着李东海的腰肢防止对方因为卸力而脱离自己的鞭挞，夹在那人胸前的乳夹此时正因身后凶狠的动作而叮当作响，刺激着李赫宰的神经的同时也让李东海羞的满脸通红。

李赫宰的动作又快又猛，后入的姿势又入的特别深，李东海很快就受不住的哭出了声来，屁股被撞的生疼，他扭着腰想要往前窜，却在被人发现了他的小动作后拉回自己胯下入的更深。

李东海呜呜的哭着，胡乱的摇着头，近日留长的头发早就被他摇的散乱开来，几根发丝胡乱的黏在满是汗水的脸颊，李赫宰突然间就觉得无法看见李东海的正脸是一件十分遗憾的事情。就着还在里面的姿势握着人的腰肢就将人翻了个身，粗壮的性器抵着体内的敏感点转了个圈，李东海哪里受得住这样的刺激，脚趾都蜷缩在一起，哭叫着射了出来，浓稠的白浊就这么溅的到处都是，有些甚至喷射到了李赫宰的下巴上。

李东海还因为高潮而颤抖着，李赫宰却丝毫不想给他喘息的机会，肿胀滚烫的肉刃就这么又直直的招呼了进去，李东海胡乱的摇着头说不要，身后的小口却不听主人的话，违背着主人的意志咬着那根粗长的性器往深处吸。

高潮后的肠道不规律的痉挛着，像千百十张小嘴在吮吸，李赫宰这下彻底失了分寸，将人的双腿盘到自己腰后，有力的腰肢开始猛力的挺动，精准的向着李东海体内那一处敏感的肉腺上撞，李东海刚刚射过一次，还软着的分身这下因为身后的刺激颤颤巍巍的又要勃起。

李东海想要伸手去抚慰自己此时被冷落的分身，却又因为被禁锢着而无法达成，只好用力攥紧了捆着自己双手的手铐，指尖骨节都因为用力而泛着惨兮兮的白，李赫宰一肚子坏水，说什么也不肯去碰那人在自己的抽插下变得直挺挺的分身，双手顺着腰侧摸上去，捏住那两只带着铃铛的乳夹去蹂躏那已经变得红肿不堪的乳尖。

下身挺进抽出的动作越来越快，不断的从交合处溢出的液体顺着股缝滑落下去打湿了身下一大片床单，李东海一味的喘，连喘息声都因为身下那人的操弄而变地支离破碎。

李赫宰撞的一下比一下深，李东海因为重力的作用身子越来越向下滑，这让李赫宰轻而易举的入的更深，不断累积的快感很快就让李东海再一次哭着射了出来，比第一次稀薄了许多的精液一点一点的从顶端的小孔溢出来，李赫宰看似贴心的握住他的分身替他撸动，而这对于此时已然无法再承受更多快感的身体来说明显是一种折磨，直到确定李东海再也射不出任何东西，李赫宰才俯下身去，咬住了那人的唇瓣与他交换了一个黏黏糊糊的吻。

李赫宰拍了拍那人被自己撞击的发烫泛红的臀瓣，小声提醒他：“宝宝夹紧了。”这才重新开始身下凶猛的撞击，而李东海的双眼早已失去了焦距，迷迷糊糊的不知道该看哪里，却还是下意识的收紧身后箍紧那人肿胀的分身，直到对方低吼着射在他身体里。

李东海的双眼依旧迷离着泛着水光，眼泪不受控制的从顺着眼角滑落，却还是将脸凑过去向对方索吻，全然一只粘人的小猫咪模样。李赫宰笑了笑，抬手将乱七八糟的黏在脸上的发丝理顺撩到耳后，露出那张精致的无可挑剔的脸庞，结结实实的在上面落下了几个响亮的亲吻之后才俯下身去将人拢进自己怀里。

李东海闭着眼缓了一阵，把气喘匀之后软绵绵的开口问：“会被发现吗？”  
“什么？”李赫宰下巴靠在李东海的肩头，嘴唇有一下没一下的触碰着他颈侧的嫩肉。  
“我们这样，我这样。”李东海闭着眼将手向下滑，摸到两个人此时依旧交合在一起的下身，摸了一把那处黏腻的液体抹在李赫宰的背上，又问了一遍“会吗？”  
李赫宰笑，抬起头去咬住恋人那泛着水光的猫咪般的唇瓣，含糊却又准确的告诉他——  
“不会的。”  
“这是只属于我们两个人的秘密。”

那是属于他们两个人的小秘密，在没有行程的日子里，在只有他们两个人的房间里，尽情的满足着自己的占有欲，做着他们之间确认领地的事情。

FIN.


End file.
